I fall in love with a demon?
by sebby123
Summary: Isabella and her sister Maria come to stay at Phantomhive mansion. From her first day, Isabella finds Sebastian quite different from others and always try to stay away from him. Because of this Sebastian started to take some interest in her and finds her a beautiful toy play with.
1. Chapter 1

''that butler looks so creepy to me'' I said as I lay down on my bed.

''what are you saying Isabella?'' My sister asks surprisingly.

I turn towards her worryingly. She was reading a book with a small candle on the table beside her. ''don't you find him creepy too sis…I mean he's…'' I stop as I remember those red eyes.

''….so inhuman…'' I completed. She looks at me for a brief sec before giving me heavy sign. ''Isabella..''.

''what…'' I asked slowly. ''that's what I feel...'' I sunk my side face more into the pillow.

Putting the book on the table, she blows the candle, now fully turning towards me.

''what made you think that he's inhuman, he's only a butler…well a perfect one'' She smiles and lay beside me, putting cover on us.

My gaze drops as I think more of him. His smile, his uniform, black from top to bottom, and yes his eye. I find him very different. I feel a weird aura around him. The way he was smiling, the way he was looking at me…it..

''go to sleep Isa, don't think too much about him….we are only some guests here'' She said, cutting me out of my thoughts. She put her hand on my head and smiles. She cares a lot, but she never believes me.

''mmmm….'' I give her a silent node, defeating easily, to which she chuckles. ''good night then little sis''

''good night''

By the way, my name is Isabella, age 18.

And Maria is my sister, age 22. I spent my childhood in France. Now all of sudden Dad decided to visit our homeland, London.

So we came in London just today and are planning to settle here. Our new house will take some time to build and so we need some place to live. And the only family my Dad knows were the phantomhives. He went to France for a business trip leaving us all here alone. I was quite amaze on seeing the head of the family. He is only a 12 year old boy. Hearing his parent's death was really painful to me. I wonder how he built himself to this position.

Above all this, his butler, standing beside him.

The time I saw his figure, I felt something weird inside me. His eyes were so intense, like he wants to pierce within me.

''_He's is not just a butler''_

**Author's note: Hey there people, this is my first time writing here. Forgive me for my bad english/grammar. Well i'm trying to improve my english. **_  
_

**Hope you like this story~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

'wake up sleepy head''

''mmm….''I groan as my sister slides the curtains, making the sunlight falling on my face. ''5min more sis'' I reply lazily, putting the covers on my face.

''Isa, these is not our home…you can't sleep here till evening like you usually do'' Maria said slightly annoy while pulling the covers above me. I feel the cold light breeze on my body. ''mm…it's cold'' I mumble before going back to sleep again.

I hear her sighing. ''you know Ceil woke up already, he's only 12 years old and you…''

I open my eyes, fully and rise up from my bed. I really don't like being compared. She really knows how to make me wake up.

I look at her little angrily. She is all dress up in her beautiful violet gown.

She chuckles to which I narrow my eyes. ''that's not fair'' I pout.

''You left me with no choice Isa dear'' She tease. Before I could reply back we hear a soft knock on the door.

''Miss Maria, is Miss Isabela awake?''

It's that butler voice.

''oh yes she is'' My sister reply before turning towards me. ''You know it's the 3rd time he came here''

''uhh…what'' I ask puzzle.

''He bought your tea three times, but you…'' She said while crossing her hands against her chest, nodding in disappointment.

I scratch back of my head and look down shyly. ''ahh…umm''

''anyway'' She heads towards the door and opens it, revealing that butler carrying the tea tray, smiling at us. ''get ready, I will meet you in the garden ok…'' She smiles at me before turning towards that butler. He bows lightly and gives her space to leave.

It takes me few minutes to realize that she's leaving me with this butler, this creepy butler. '_'oh no! why sis, I told you earlier I don't like him and you living me alone with him''_I thought worriedly.

Smiling, he walks towards me bringing the tray beside my bed. I didn't look at him. I only sit on my bed while listening to the sound of tea falling into the cup.

''here is your tea M'lady''

I turn lightly and saw him bending towards me with the tea cup in his hand. My hands were shaking but I still manage to maintain my posture and take the tea. ''thank you'' I mumble and look down at my tea. I feel him gazing at me.

''my pleasure'' After few seconds he reply before straightening his back. I give him a silent node.

There was an awkward silence in between us. I rarely talk with people. I only talk freely with my sis, yes only my big sis.

I shift my eyes little towards him. He was just standing there, straight, right beside me, probably waiting for me to empty my tea cup.

I again look down at my tea cup. The more I take time, the more he will stay beside me.

I hurriedly took a sip, not wondering how much hot it is. My eyes snap open as it came in contact with my tongue.

''uhh…so hot! So hot! So hot!''

I split out the tea and the tea cup falls out of my hand.

''are you all right m'lady'' He asks in a worried tone.

I open my eyes, which was teary because of the pain on my tongue. I saw him grabbing the tea cup on his right hand and the other around my back. Not a single drop fell on the bed shit. He is fast.

Nodding, I put my hand on my lip in pain, rubbing the mess with my fingers.

He put the tea cup on the tray and takes out a white clean handkerchief from his pocket.

''Allow me'' He put the little cloth on my mouth while rubbing it lightly around my lips. His face was too close to mine. I can even smell his minty breath. My eyes move to his red ones which is stick on my lips. I blush lightly.

Uncomfortably, I push him away little hardly. I notice the confuse look on his face.

''uhh, I'm fine…please go'' I said biting my lips. I know it's little rude to talk like this. But having him so close physically...

He smiles, pulling himself away from me.

''as you wish, I will serve your tea later m'lady'' He bows. Carrying the tray he walk out of the room. As the door room close I held out a breath which I was holding.

….

As Sebastian closes the door behind him a small smile crept on his lips. He put his index finger on it, tilting his head lightly.

''what's with that m'lady…I wonder''


	3. Chapter 3

''_I'm so bored'' _

I thought as I look at my sister and ceil. They were talking about some business stuff and that's the most boring subject for me. Sighing, I lean back into my chair.

Beside this, sitting in a garden and drinking a warm tea while feeling the cold breeze is the most wonderful feeling I'm having inside now.

I turn my head towards the other side and my eyes snap open as I view the sight. There was a beautiful rose garden. I'm quite fond of roses. I have seen many rose gardens but this one…it's way too beautiful. I doubt even the queen itself don't have this pretty garden. The way they were sparkling because of the sunlight falling on their wet petals, so mesmerizing.

''so you are saying that we should make a deal with him'' Ceil asked my sister, snapping me out of my thought.

''yes, the offer he is giving is really good'' My sister said smilingly.

''_I can't stand it anymore''_ I thought and rise up from my chair, getting their attention.

''what happen Isa'' My sister ask worriedly.

I look down at her and weekly smile. ''nothing sis, I just want to… get some fresh air''. Oh well I can't say that I'm bored of listening to their boring business subject.

She nods and turn towards Ceil, continuing their left conversation.

''_finally I'm free…''_ I giggle to myself.

''ahh that's so pretty!'' I exclaim over excitedly as I walk beside those rose gardens.

I smile happily and move my hand over the roses. They were so soft and silky.

''I'm glad that you like our garden m'lady''

I jump a little on hearing a sudden voice. I turn around at a snail's pace and found Sebastian. My smile drop as I see him. He was looking at me with the same smiling face which he has every time. This time he is not wearing his usual tail coat and his sleeves were fold back revealing his strong arms.

He closes his eyes as his smile change into a smirk.

Realizing I'm staring him for more than minutes, I hurriedly turn my gaze away from him and towards the garden.

He walks towards me and stand beside me, also staring at those roses.

''These flowers need so much care to take '' He bends down on his knees and rub one of those flower petals.

''uhh…'' He turns his pale face towards me, looking up. ''you take care of this flowers, not the gardener'' I asked shyly. He chuckles a little which make me little confuse.

''unfortunately yes'' He rise up from the ground. ''well he is good at messing up this beautiful scenery'' He sigh but then gives me a gentle smile.

I also force a smile on my face in return of his and look down again.

Suddenly my eyes catch a big red rose flower. Yes, it is bigger than others. The pattern in which the petals came out is really beautiful. I smile widely and move my hands towards it. It was close for my reach. But then I feel something sting in my index finger.

''ahh…'' I quickly remove my hand in pain. I look down at my finger and saw some blood coming out of it.

I sigh. _''every time, ….whenever I see a red rose I only see a red rose, but not the thorn hidden inside those leaves…I always forget about this'' _

''m'lady are you aright'' Sebastian asked, snapping me out of my thought. ''ahh..yes''I reply quietly.

He come in front of me and grabs my hand gently. It was then I realize he is so much taller than me.

''you should have ask me to pluck that flower m'lady'' He smiles, looking directly into my eyes.

''mmm…'' I look to other side avoiding his intense gaze. He chuckles lightly and put his index finger on his lips like he got something interesting within him.

To my surprise he pulls my index fingers into his mouth. _ ''w-what the heck…''_ I blush as his tongue makes a contact with my naked finger. I feel him sucking the blood inside, sending more shivers down my spine.

''i-it's ok…'' I shutter as I try to pull my finger. But this make his grip tightens around my little finger. _''w-what!...'_'This make me little angry even if I'm little scare inside. ''i-it's ok …leave'' This time I pull my finger harshly which make some blood drops spreading onto his lips.

He opens his eyes slowly. And then I saw. His eyes were not the same. They were pink not red-maroon which I always see. I gasp a little and bring my hand close to my chest. They were Shivering because of his touch.

I took some steps back in fear. I know I know, I was right, there is something unusual about him. I turn swiftly and run as far as possible away from him.

Sebastian put his finger on his lips as his eyes continue to glow. Pulling his finger away, he saw the blood on it. With a devilish smile, he once again put his fingers on his tongue. He moves his face upwards, towards the sky as her blood melts into his mouth, evoking all the evil senses once he has earlier. He never thought that only few drops of her blood are able to wake his evil demon side. Her blood is the most pure blood he has ever tested. Her blood gives a true picture of her soul, so innocent, simple, like an angel? Instead of feeling disgusting, she is now more alluring to him.

''_it will be that hard to break her innocence?'' _

Putting his hand under his hair, his smile widens as he think of it.

He now knows that he is not just a butler for her...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hola people! :p**

**Well I just want to clear that the story is going in present tense. I saw my 2****nd**** chapter and found some mistake in it. Well that was an unedited chapter. ,''**

**{Thanx dxlmao, for telling this to me }**

**If you people find some other mistake, feel free to tell me (but pls don't be rude to me _ ). **

**XD tata!**


	4. Chapter 4

I look at the brown painted wooden door in front of me. It was Sebastian's room door.

After that incident there is no doubt that he is not a human. I look at my index finger, which he licked earlier. I flush but then shook my head swiftly. But my sister, she never going to believe me till I found some evidence. But before telling to her I need to know everything about him_. ''everything''_. Looking here and there I once again look at the door. There was no one.

I sigh deeply. '_'And so I am here''_. I'm sure I will get something, anything to proof that he's not human.

Right now all the servants were in kitchen eating their breakfast. Ceil and my sister was in garden with of course Sebastian serving their tea and breakfast. I will never get this kind of opportunity. I gulp and move my hand towards the door knob hesitatingly. My eyes were fixing at the door knob. I felt the cold sensation on my hand as it lands on it. _''so here I go'' _

I open the door and hurry inside it. Closing the door behind me, I lean on it. '_'ok, ok I was little terrified''_. I remove the sweats form on my head. I'm now really afraid of being caught like this, because I really don't have any explanation. Sighing I turn my attention towards the room.

''huh?what the-''

There were only some furniture's, a wardrobe, a small size bed and a small table having books and a night stand on it. ''that's it''. Now I'm confusing a little.

I walk inside the room, scanning the area more. '_'there is nothing at all''_. Oh well I was expecting some items like candles or a big star mark well something like black magic. I thought the room will be dark, but it's so clean and the sun light falling into the room, brightens it more. It's very simple, neat and clean. The elegant smells coming were filling up my nose. The bed sheets were perfectly folded. I run my hands on its silky cover and then turn my attention to other side of room. Not a single cow-web or a dust to be found.

''what a waste of time…'' I sign but then my eyes fall on the wardrobe. ''maybe…''

I walk towards it and run my hand on it. ''huh! W-what was that!'' I heard a faint sound coming inside the wardrobe. ''m-m-mons-ter?'' I gulp.

''oh c'mon, no way...'' I nervously laugh while waving my hand if front of me.

''_**meow~!**_''

I again hear some noises, coming from inside. But that, that's familiar. I stand there not knowing what to do. _''ah! I don't have time to think, if someone comes then I'll be in big trouble''_. Without wasting any more time I open the door not caring about the results.

''huh?!..''My eyes went wide as I see the view in front of me.

''….I can't believe what I'm seeing,** I-It's whole army of cats!**'' I twitch my right eye in disbelieve. Sebastian is hiding cats in his wardrobe!. But then some cats start to come out, jumping on me.

''gahh!, go inside! Go inside'' I push them inside the wardrobe, but they were just coming out. If this keeps up then defiantly someone will come up and then I'm dead. I forcibly push them inside the wardrobe. Well I do love cats, but this time they are really giving me a pain! ''this door!'' I try to close the door but the cats were pushing the door too from inside. '_'I wonder for how long Sebastian kept them like that!'' _

My hands start to weaken. _''ah, I can't hold this any longer, this cats!''_

But then I feel someone presence behind me.

''let me help you m'lady''

My eyes went wide as I hear that voice. ''s-sebatian?''I breathe in his name.

A hand stretch out behind me and it push the door gently without any effort. I take back my hand from that door and put it closely to my chest. My heart starts to pound fast.

''peeping to someone room's like this, is not a lady like you know'' He said in a gentle tone yet a little bit teasingly. I know that was coming. I put my hand more closely to my chest and turn towards him in snail's pace. Fully turning, I see him smiling at me. His hands were still on that door, means on either side of my head now.

''uh i-i…_'' _What should I say? I don't have any explanation for this act. I look down feeling so embarrass. There is no escape. ''I just…'' I continue not knowing what to say.

He chuckles lightly and grabs one of my locks gently. ''I just what…m'lady'' He ask while leaning down towards me. His face is inches apart from mine. He rubs my hair strand in between his fingers and let it slip. I shiver lightly and look down more into the floor. His hand reaches up my chin and lifts my head up as his thumb brush over my cheek. I blush lightly as he continues to stroke my cheeks tenderly. '_'w-what is he doing…''_ I look at him confusingly.

''have any answers to that...'' Ignoring my look he continues to ask. I open my mouth to say something but then suddenly he removes his hand away from my cheek. ''hm, In that case…''He put his index finger on his chin like he's thinking something. I continue to look at him with the same confuse eyes of mine. ''I've no choice but to punish you…''He smiles warmly at me. ''ehh…?'' What the heck is he saying? Punish me?

He once again chuckles and move towards me, with his elbows on either side of me.

''p-punish m-me, a butler who will punish me?'' Somehow I manage to say that. He looks at me with an amusing face.

''a butler you say…'' He smirks. ''and I thought you found out my little secret…''

''ahh!…'' I gasp as his body comes so close to me. My hands automatically move on his chest preventing him coming closer. But still there was hardly any gap in between us. His hands were now entrapping my whole body. My terrify eyes move from his broad chest to his devilish eyes. That smirk, still plaster on his face. He moves his head more towards me as he closes his eyes. _''w-what is he ….''_ I blush hard.

I don't know when his lips landed on mine. It was soft yet cold and wet. His lips were rubbing against mine, sending chills down my spine. My eyes were still wide open while I clutch his coat tightly. My heart beating very rapidly. His hands then landed on my waist and it moves up stopping below my breast. Before I could push him, he moves his lips away from mine. I stare at him at shock with a face like tomato. But he just smiles and rubs his thumb against my lips.

''I hope you keep this little secret of mine…'' He removes his thumb away.

How can I tell anyone about this kiss? I look down and touch my lips in disbelief.

He straightens himself and takes some steps away from me, finally giving me space to breath. He turns to his heel and walk towards the room door but then he stops, making me to look at him. Turning towards me, he smiles saying…''after all young master is allergic to them, if he found out then this poor kitties will be homeless again''

I blink. Cats? He was talking about them?

''And one more things…'' He continues while I stare at him blushing.

''your punishment is just started'' He smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

''It's too late sis, I think Ceil is sleeping too…''

Maria turns her head towards me which make her brown locks fall on her shoulder''…well, he himself ask me to come Isa dear, looks like our little Earl need some more business help from me'' She smiles happily at me. I give her a close mouth smile in return before looking ahead. I know how much she loves business and so she also help father during his business deal. She is really good in this subject. She knows how to deal with people. No wonder Earl find my sister very helpful.

''Isa, I think you should go to sleep…'' She asks, snapping me out my thought. ''oh…uh, no it's ok I will wait outside the office room…'' I said. I know how idiotic I sound when I said this. She raises her eyebrow at me to which I look down.

''...for past 2 days, you have been acting very strange you know'' She stops which make me stop too.

''uhh…no, really?'' I ask scratching the back of my head. Actually I was. How will you feel when you find out that the phantomhive's perfect butler is not a human?! And you both are living under the same roof. But I decided not to tell her anything about this. For this past 2 days I was thinking about this and, and that…_kiss_ too.

''yes! And I even seen you waking up all night'' Maria says crossing her hands across her chest, snapping me once again out of my thought. ''umm…uhh..'' I nervously laugh to which she sigh. Actually I was not able to sleep because my mind was replaying that scene again and again. It's really difficult to remove that away from my mind. After all that's my first kiss.

''Miss Maria''

That known voice makes us turn our head. '' _Sebastian…?_''I don't know when my heart starts to beat fast rapidly. All of a sudden I start to feel embarrass as he caught me earlier for sneaking into his room and also is feeling angry for kissing me like that.

He walks towards us with the same gentle smile plaster on his face. ''young master is waiting for you…''He smiles at my sister. ''oh yes dear, I was just coming…''She looks at me for a sec before looking towards Sebastian. ''will you please escort Isa to her room…''

''_w-what! What are you saying sister!'' _I yell in my mind. I looks at her worryingly which she ignore!

She must be thinking that I will follow her to the office room; well she is right but why asking Sebastian!

''of course Miss Maria'' He bows lightly, with his hand resting on his chest. I notice the small smirk on his face. '_'what the...''_

''very well…''She smiles at Sebastian and gives me a warning look before leaving us alone. Sister, you don't know what you have done. Leaving me alone with this creepy inhuman butler!

''well M'lady, let's take you to your room...''He smiles at me. But I can still notice the hidden smirk behind that smile. I turn my back to him. ''it's ok, I can go by myself…''. As I start to walk, suddenly something come in front of me to which I take some steps back.

''huh wha-..'' I blink as I see Sebastian standing right in front of me. I then look behind and then in front rapidly. Just what happened? Doesn't he was standing behind me.

''stop running away from me like this…''

Those words made me stop my movement. I look up at him hesitatingly to meet his intense dazzling maroon- red orbs.  
''hmm, how can I punish you if you avoid me like this…''He said in a playful tone. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. ''p-punish…what you mean, l-let me go'' I try to pass him but he grab my wrist and push me to the wall. I stare at him confusingly. But he gently smiles at me as he stokes my cheek. I struggle to push him backward but this makes him come closer to my body. I look to other side blushing as his lips slightly touches my neck.

''w-why you, s-stop….'' I said in between my struggle.

''don't struggle like this, calm down …''He said leaning into my ear. After thinking for minutes, I breathe lightly and stop all my movements at once. He move little backward but he is still too close to me.

Gathering some strength I look at him angrily. ''w-why you doing this!?, I d-don't understand what's wrong with you…'' He looks at me for a brief sec before smirking. He closes his eyes and smiles. '' why I'm doing this? Hmm! it's something you will understand later….but for now I can say that you are very alluring to me...''

''what…'' I ask slowly not understanding what he means.

''you hear me m'lady, I want you….'' He opens his eyes half. I can see it again. His eyes were not the same. They were bright pink. But as he opens it fully, they were red again. ''I want you so badly….''

My whole body freezes, when he finish saying. I look at him dumfound. He once again smirks and put his thumb on my lips, rubbing it lightly.

''are you afraid ….'' I gasp a little. He purposely locks his eyes with me, to see whether I'm scare or not. But, even if I'm afraid inside I won't let this butler know, never.

''no…'' I move his thumb finger roughly. I notice the confuse look on his face before he smiles.

''hmm, we will see….'' As he takes some steps back I push him with all my force and run to other side. But then I stop and look towards him. ''don't ever touch me without my permission….'' I myself surprise by my own words coming out like this. I'm scare, totally scare. I'm dealing with someone who is not a human. But still I won't let myself to fall weak in front of him. Never. With that I turn on my heels, leaving that butler standing alone.

…

Sebastian watches Isabella figure, disappearing into the darkness. He never expected something like this from this lady. He thought it would be quite easy to break her into little pieces. If any other woman was in her place, she would blindly fall in love with him after that one kiss. He knows it. But she is defiantly different from others. She is more fun to play with. Her rejection is only making him want more of her.

''_don't ever touch me without my permission….''_ His smile widen as he think of her reaction.

No doubt he has found a beautiful human toy to play with.

''…it will be fun''

The demon butler turn to his heels with a demonic smile plaster on his face, heading back to his young master….


	6. Chapter 6

**NON- EDITED CHAPTER.**

''_Don't ever touch me without my permission….''_

Just what happen to this shy type girl? I've never been so bold like this in my entire life.

Did I just say that to someone, who is not even a human?

''_I want you so badly….'' _

And those words coming out of his mouth is just making me sick. It's the first time someone has said this type of things. But why? Why am I so important to him?

I move myself more into the bubbles as I think of it. Some water comes out of the tub. Stretching my back, I move my head up with eyes close as the edge of the tub supports my back.

Have I done something, which makes him behave like this?

I sign, shaking my head in disappointment. ''no way, I never tried to attract him physically or did I? ''

A sudden knock on the door snaps me out of my thought.

''Miss Isa, I have bought you some fresh towels''

It's Sebastian.

I stare at the door for like 2 min. ''wha-what?'' I don't know when my heart starts to beat rapidly. Even his voice is giving me weird feeling inside. My cheeks start to burn red as a thought that I am naked right now.

''Miss Isa, are you in there…'' He asked.

''u-uh…yes'' I finally said.

''Miss Maria asked me to put some fresh towels here''

''uh-oh ok''

I hear the tapping sounds of his shoes fainting indicating that he is gone.

Signing, I come out of the tub.

Now I am becoming more and more uncomfortable with this guy.

But…looks like that really worked. I open the bathroom door and closing it behind, I start to think while grabbing the towels he left for me.

He didn't do anything. I mean, no teasing words?, did he take that ''do not touch me thing'' seriously. Ahh, now that's great. So this butler really has some manners as he claims to be.

This thought slightly lightens my mood. I start to rub my hair with the towels but then I get a feeling of being watch. I turn swiftly and was surprised to see a black cat sitting beside the window. ''huh, I didn't know this mansion has a cat, oh….well maybe, its Sebastian cat''. Seriously how can he hide those cats in his wardrobe? Weird. No wonder this cat must have run away from him.

I then notice him looking straight into me. ''uhh…''I start to feel uncomfortable as I am completely naked right now. So I put the towel around me. I know it's only an animal, but the way he's looking at me….

Signing I walk towards him. He looks towards me with his red crimson eyes.

''meow…''

I smile weekly and put my hand on his head. ''I think you should go now kitty'' I said while rubbing my palm on his head. He closes his eyes with pleasure. I know he is enjoying this to which I chuckle. ''oh and beware of a creepy butler of this mansion, he will put you in his wardrobe ok'' I said in a funny tone.

That kitty looks at me for a brief second. And after that he jumps out of the window suddenly. I stand there not knowing what happen before moving towards the window. I watch him walking into the garden and then disappearing into the grasses.

''very fast huh?...''

Signing, I cover the window screen. But then something strange hit my mind.

''those red eyes, so similar…''

My grip tightens around the screen.

''seba-…no no, ofcourse not'' I move my hand under my hair while blushing lightly because that cat has seen me naked.

''well he said he's not a human, but it doesn't mean he's a….cat?'' I laugh nervously.

''or is he?...'' I gulp.


End file.
